1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an element of a water dispenser, and more particularly to a regulating valve which is used for regulating the temperature of yielding water from the water dispenser.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
A water dispenser is generally equipped with a heater and a condenser, and furthermore with a hot water barrel, a cold water barrel and a mixing tank for storing hot and cold water. Of which, hot and cold water entering into the mixing tank could form warm water, which could be taken by a plurality of faucets or a water discharge device. Hence, such faucets or water discharge devices shall be adapted to hot, warm and cold water. The water discharge device could control the discharge of hot, warm and cold water by a plurality of magnetic valves.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.